10 pasos
by deep gray
Summary: Fairy Tail UN FANFIC DE GRUVIA SOBRE UNA RELACION Y SUS DIFERENTES ETAPAS MAL SUMMARY PERO SI LES GUSTA GRUVIA ENTREN Y VEAN n n
1. Chapter 1

**Primer paso confesión**

Este es un fic en el que solo hablare de gruvia ya que me gusta mucho esta pareja ojala lo disfruten y si tienen alguna petición de fics sobre este anime no duden en pedírmela ya que estaré escribiendo por un buen rato

Disclaimer: Fairy tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Era una mañana de verano en Magnolia el sol se asomaba entre las montañas dejando caer los primeros rayos de sol sobre la pequeña ciudad, eran apenas las 6:30 am y la temperatura ya era de 35ºC

En una habitación de Fairy Hills Juvia abría lentamente los ojos al tiempo que abrazaba un peluche de Gray en su elegante habitación, ahh por fin podré volver a ver a Gray-sama, dijo a peliazul mientras se levantaba de su cama para alistarse y así ir al gremio para ver a su amado

**Mientras en casa de Gray:**

El joven Fullbuster despertaba con trabajo y desnudo en su cama, el calor del verano combinado con su mal habito le impedían llevar su ropa puesta mucho tiempo, boaaagg que calor no soportare esto mas tiempo, será mejor que vaya al gremio, el joven se duchó y desayuno un poco de helado, para luego marcharse rumbo al gremio.

**Ya en el gremio**

Gray entro como todos los días por la puerta principal, saludo a todo presente, en este caso solo Mirajane y Juvia, hola Mira, hola Juvia, buenos días Gray, dijo Mirajane con su típica sonrisa, hola Gray-sama, dijo la siempre tímida Juvia y al final Gray se dirigió al pizarrón del gremio para buscar un trabajo

G-Gray-sama, dijo Juvia un poco tímida sin perder su idea de confesarle a Gray sus sentimientos, que ocurre Juvia, dijo Gray mientras revisaba la lista de peticiones buscando algo interesante, Juvia quería d-de-decirle algo Gray-sama, al ver que no había nada interesante en el pizarrón Gray puso toda su atención en Juvia, si Juvia que pasa, "Juvia tiene que ser fuerte y decirle todo a Gray-sama" se dijo a si misma Juvia mientras se tomaba unos momentos mas para decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos

Juvia siente algo por usted Gray-sama, claro Juvia es imposible no llevarse bien con los compañeros de equipo, a que dices Mirajane, lo siento Juvia hablamos luego, dijo Gray mientras se dirigía a la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane

"Juvia esta frustrada esa ofrecida de Mirajane no deja de ver a mi Gray-sama" pensó Juvia mientras observaba a Mirajane con una mirada asesina a la vez que se alejaba

Ahhhh Gray tienes que decirle a Juvia lo que sientes, decírmelo a mí fue un gran paso pero no importa si Juvia no lo sabe, y no puedes seguir evitándola cuando ella intenta decírtelo, dijo Mirajane viendo a Gray con algo de decepción

Lo se Mira pero yo debo decírselo no es algo que las chicas deben hacer, dijo Gray mientras observaba como Juvia salía del gremio, si lo que digas pero al menos no te escudes conmigo, ya sabes que te récela demasiado siento que me va a hacer algo, dijo Mirajane algo perturbada, nooo tu estas loca Juvia es la chica mas dulce que hay dijo Gray, es así solo cuando tu la vez dijo Mirajane

Iré a verla a Fairy Hills de inmediato, Gray espera no puedes ir a Fairy Hills sin permiso de una inquilina, dijo Mirajane mientras escribía una nota, la firmaba y le entregaba una caja a Gray, la habitación de Juvia es la 402 y la mía la 408 solo tiene que ir formal y con mi firma entraras sin problemas, deja el paquete en mi cuarto y que nadie mas te vea entrar al cuarto de Juvia, dijo Mira guiñándole un ojo a Gray, bien gracias por tu ayuda Mirajane, por nada solo apresúrate

**A las afueras de Fairy Hills **

Gray pensaba en que decirle a Juvia, vestía un traje negro con saco y una camisa azul, luego entro a la recepción de Fairy Hills donde una recepcionista lo vio muy feo desde que entro

Umm disculpe vengo a dejar un paquete en el cuarto 408, dijo Gray un poco temeroso de la fría recepcionista, al ver la firma la recepcionista sonrió, muy bien joven pase, gracias, dijo Gray avanzando sin notar que la recepcionista lo miraba con pensamientos poco castos mientras Gray le daba la espalda rumbo a la escalera

**En el cuarto piso**

Gray se encontraba afuera del cuarto de Mirajane después de haber dejado el paquete y regresaba al cuarto de Juvia, la habitación 402, Gray intentaba reunir el valor necesario para decirle todo a Juvia, toc toc toc, sonó la puerta mientras Gray la tocaba, quien es? , pregunto Juvia, soy yo Gray, hubo un poco de silencio interrumpido por un golpe dentro del cuarto, Gray se preocupo y entro al cuarto ya abierto sin notar que la persona del cuarto 401 lo vio entrar, Gray-sama

Juvia estas bien? Pregunto Gray mientras corría hacia Juvia, quien estaba en el piso tras tropezar con una mesa de te, si estoy bien pero que hace usted aquí los hombres no pueden entrar a las habitaciones, si alguien lo ve se lo dirán a Erza-san y ella usa castigos muy estrictos ya que es la supervisora, y además Juvia no esta dispuesta, le dijo Juvia a Gray quien no le quitaba la mirada e encima al ver a Juvia solo con su toalla de la habitación – iba a bañarse justo en ese momento, no importa Juvia yo solo vine a decirte algo, dijo Gray cuando logro despegar sus ojos de Juvia

Juvia tú me gustas mucho, dijo viendo a Juvia a los ojos que lentamente se llenaban de lagrimas, Gray-sama, dijo Juvia, fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse hacia el pecho de Gray, Juvia esta tan feliz, dijo Juvia mientras apretaba aun mas a Gray quien devolvía el abrazo gustoso

**Fin del cap**

**Y aquí el primer capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier opinión o propuesta déjenla en las reviews n_n y gracias por su tiempo al leer mi fic **


	2. segundo paso

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 que se titula

**Segundo paso anunciar**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Gray aun estaba en Fairy Hills con Juvia después de su abrazo Gray se separo de Juvia , esta al entrar en razón le dijo Gray-sama debe salir de aquí rápido, alguien lo puede delatar, dijo Juvia muy asustada-tranquila ahora te vendré a visitar todo el tiempo, dijo Gray mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro de Juvia para darle un beso, pero Erza rompió la puerta de una patada interrumpiendo todo

Gray sal de aquí inmediatamente, dijo Erza- Erza salio del cuarto con su acostumbrada mirada de asesina postrada en Gray, Erza salio de la habitación con Gray de la mano llevándoselo por las escaleras, Gray se intentaba safar de la mano de Erza, sin éxito claro esta, Juvia al ver la acción salio detrás de Erza para ayudara a su amado

A la vez que salían de Fairy Hills la recepcionista pelirrosada volvió a ver la parte trasera de Gray, pero esta vez Juvia lo noto, OYE TU COMO TE ATREVES A VER ASI A MI GRAY-SAMA¡

**En el gremio**

Una vez que Erza llego al gremio fue directo con Mira quien limpiaba los vasos de la barra y dijo ¿donde esta el maestro? Dijo Erza con una voz muy seca y fría-Mira al ver a Gray supo que su plan no había salido del todo bien, entonces le dijo que el maestro se encontraba en el cuarto que tiene en el segundo piso algo decepcionada por el fracaso del plan, Erza se dirigía al cuarto cuando noto que lo que sujetaba era en realidad una mano hecha de hielo lo que la hizo enfurecer a mas no poder, se dio media vuelta y solo alcanzo a ver el pie de Gray saliendo del gremio

**Un tiempo después en un hotel junto al mar de Magnolia**

Gray y Juvia se escondían de Erza

Aquí tienen una habitación y buffet su llave, anoten sus nombres y listo-decía un recepcionista amigable dándoles a Gray y Juvia la llave de una de las habitaciones del hotel con el numero 101- gracias, dijeron al unísono Gray y Juvia

**Habitación 101**

Vaya se parece mucho a mi habitación en casa, bien estaremos bien aquí por un rato-dijo Gray a la vez que se recostaba sobre la cama con un suspiro- Juvia lamenta que por su culpa este en problemas Gray-sama-le dijo Juvia bajando la mirada-no te preocupes después de todo no es la primera ni la ultima vez que Erza me quiere meter una reprimenda-dijo Gray intentando levantarle el animo a Juvia-esta bien Juvia se dará un baño- dijo acercándose al baño con una toalla en sus manos-Gray para entonces ya se había dormido- estaba agotado por correr desde el centro de la ciudad hasta el mar

Dentro de 10 minutos Gray despertó ya desnudo para su mala suerte también era poseedor de una mala memoria, se levantó pensando que esa era su casa y sin mas se dirigió al baño aun bostezando y rascándose la cabeza, abrió la puerta y se encontró con juvia en la bañera y soltó un grito-ahhhhhhh JUVIA¡- Juvia quien también se había dormido solo abrió los ojos para ver a Gray desnudo, primero se talló los ojos pensando "otra vez sueño despierta" y…. NO no era un sueño, entonces Juvia comenzó a asustarse y miro lentamente a un paralizado Gray en frente de ella y lo "escaneo" hasta que Gray reacciono y se cubrió con una de las toallas del hotel que estaban en el baño-lo-lo siento-fue lo único que dijo Gray antes de escapar de aquel tan bochornoso momento

Un tiempesito después Juvia salio del baño vestida con su ropa habitual, encontrándose a Gray con una cara muy rara preguntándole ¿terminaste? Gracias a Dios necesito usar el baño- le dijo sin esperar siquiera una respuesta entrando rápido al baño y serrándolo con llave desde dentro a hacer sus necesidades y a tomar un baño, al terminar salio del baño ya vestido, no quería otro incidente de ese tipo, salio con una playera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y sus zapatos negros

Juvia quedo boquiabierta ese conjunto remarcaba la juventud de Gray- sin mencionar que le daba a ella una muuuuuuuuuy buena vista-pediré algo de comer quieres algo en especial Juvia, pide lo que quieras

"sueño de Juvia" "efecto de sonido de wow" Juvia yo voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas wow soy tu esclavo-Gray-sama bésame apasionadamente- si mi ama"

**De vuelta a la realidad **

Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaa-grito Juvia de emoción muy roja-estas bien, olvídalo durante la comida conversaremos bien acerca de lo ocurrido en Fairy Hills y sobre nosotros- nosotros nosotros nosotros nosotros, la palabra daba vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de Juvia- si Gray-sama-dijo con la mirada baja

**Una hora después**

Gray y Juvia ya estaban cenando sopa con pulpo y un poco de cangrejo

Juvia tenemos que hablar, lo que paso hoy fue muy importante que me ayudaras a escapar de Erza pero huir no servirá de nada, lo bueno es que se como despistarla, por otro lado como se habrá enterado que fui a Fairy Hills- a Juvia tiene una sospecha vera Gray-sama…

**Flashback**

Erza arrastraba a Gray por las escaleras, mientras desde la habitación 401, una chica castaña con una botella de sake observaba la escena entre complacida y frustrada- Juvia la miro de reojo y fue hacia abajo donde Erza se llevaba a Gray

**Fin del flashback**

¿Cana? No creo que ella fuera algo así, dijo Gray sorprendido- si Gray-sama pero ella era la única que estaba en el 4to piso esta mañana, dijo Juvia afirmativamente- bien hablando de otra cosa Juvia siempre note como me procurabas, pero no tenia la determinación para decírtelo- dijo Gray a la vez que el ritmo de su respiración aumentaba- mientras Juvia tenia una mirada perdida-J-Juvia yo- yo te amo- Juvia tenia unos ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas de alegría y dijo, Gray-sama no sabe cuanto he esperado por este momento- Juvia ¿quieres ser mi novia?- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii grito Juvia lanzándose a los brazos de Gray por encima de la mesa tirando todo al piso y manchando su vestido y tirando a Gray al piso con todo y silla, para besarlo con una necesidad tremenda acumulada por todos los días de acosadora, Gray no se resistió y compartió aquel beso, cuando se separaron solo se dieron una sonrisa y un abrazo

Juvia daremos la noticia mañana en el gremio- le susurro Gray en la oreja- si Gray-sama

Esa noche ambos durmieron abrazados enfriándose el uno al otro para evitar el inmenso calor del verano

**Al día siguiente**

Juvia abrió sus ojos con la escena que tanto deseaba, con Gray a su lado, este llevaba sus acostumbrados boxers (milagro que no se los hubiera quitado), Juvia miro a Gray con una sutil sonrisa deslizando su mano por el rostro de Gray bajando a su fuerte pecho y a su abdomen disfrutando cada caricia-¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces?- Juvia no hizo mas que entrar en pánico y soltar un kiaaaa- G-Gray-sama Juvia es-estaba-oe oe tranquila ahora somos uno del otro, siéntete libre de tocarme, soy tuyo- estas ultimas palabras hicieron a Juvia sonrojarse- Juvia también es de usted, dijo Juvia bajando la mirada

**Un tiempesito después**

Gray y Juvia ya estaban levantados y vestidos – Juvia es hora de volver al gremio, hoy les diremos a todos sobre nuestra relación- si Gray-sama Juvia esta lista, dijo Juvia sonriendo

**En el gremio**

Todos estaban presentes con su acostumbrado desorden cuando Gray y Juvia entraron al gremio- atención todos tenemos algo que decir, dijo Gray con un tono de voz elevado-pero antes de continuar fue brutalmente atacado y sujetadazo por el cuello por Erza y arrastrado al interior del gremio

Gray-sama, dijo Juvia preocupada mientras Erza llevaba a Gray donde estaba el maestro –ahora si Gray ¿que hacías en Fairy Hills? pregunto Makarov-SI Gray ¿Por qué? dijo Erza apretándole aun mas el cuello ¿acaso eres un pervertido? NO grito Juvia a lo cual hasta Erza quedo sorprendida, era la primera vez que oían a Juvia levantar la voz- Gray-sama y Juvia son NOVIOS-ante la pasada afirmación estas fueron las reacciones

Erza: abrió la boca y soltó a Gray dejándolo caer

Mira: junto sus manos al lado de su cara con un suspiro seguido por una sonrisa

Elfman: se cruzose brazos y dijo-lo grito al publico es un hombre¡

Cana: escupió su bebida y apretó los dientes

Natsu: pareció importarle poco y giro su cara hacia otro lado

Happy: ellos se gustan

Lucy: sonrió muy alegre y pensó "valla al fin Gray se dio cuenta"

Lisanna: ah desde edolas quise ver esto

Wendy: Juvia da miedo cuando grita

Gajeel: Juvia vaya vaya al fin lo lograste

En el gremio se sentía una atmosfera rara, el silencio se apodero de todos mientras Juvia se dirigía a ayudar a su Gray-sama,

**Fin del capitulo 2. **

**Y ….. bien que les pareció? Personalmente me gusto mucho mas que el pasado, intente mejorarlo lo mas que pude y también procure hacerlo mas divertido así que por lo menos espero haberlos hecho sonreír XD y si ven algún error díganmelo me esforzare por mejorar y hacer que disfruten tanto leyendo el fic como yo escribiéndolo **

**Y no olviden así como un humano necesita oxigeno para vivir un fic necesita reviews para no morir x_x **

**XD me despido y nos leemos **


End file.
